Sick Royalty and Word Vomit
by Stupid-Frog
Summary: Bel has a cold, and Fran's bored. The prince just wants to be left alone, but what happens when he accidentally word-vomits how he feels to the frog? What does the frog think? B26, hints at unrequited- BelxMammon. An RP my friend and I did over skype.


Soooo, this is an RP my friend and I did. XD just posting it here for our other friends to see. OuO

_Italics – Fran / Full Katekyo Fairy_

**Bold – Bel / Me**

_Fran sits on his bed in his room. "Mou...I'm bored..Maybe I shold bother the fake prince..." He said emotionlessly_

**Bel lay on his bed with a thermometer in his mouth, and a towel on his head as the gaylord gently tucked him into bed, "Now, now Bel-chan~ You're sick so try and get some rest alright?", the large woah-man giggled, and a very sick prince nodded. Luss soon left the prince's room, wishing him sweet dreams.**

_"Oi. Senpai is still sick isn't he?" Fran asked looking at the fake prince in his bed with his sick fake self._

**"Shishi-*coughcoughhack*-shi?" the prince pouted, he couldn't even laugh without coughing, and everytime he sneezed his body felt like it was convulsing and his head hurt. "The frog needs to shut up.", the prince stated whilst still pouting like a baby.**

_"Fake prince senpai can't leave his bed this is pretty pathetic." He shot back at him as he walked over to Bel's bed._

**Bel felt a vein twitch, he rolled over to look in the general direction of the frog, "Shuddap stupid frog, or the prince will cough on your pillow!"**

_"That's not very nice senpai." He said his face still emotionless._

**Bel rolled away from him, "The frog's face isn't very nice."**

_Fran sighed and started poking Bel's face._

**Bel grumbled, pushing away the frog's hand, "The prince is sick, and needs his rest froggy."**

_Fran looked at the back of the fake prince's head unsatisfied. He sighs._

**This made Bel curious, he rolled over again, his hair getting messy, but still falling perfectly to hide his eyes, "What's bugging the froggy, anyway?"**

_Fran nearly blushed seeing Bel with his messy hair 'Why the hell does the Fake Prince have to look so hot when he has bed head?!' He thought to himself. "Why does the Fake prince want to know what's bothering me? Who are you?" Fran sayed looking at him_

**Bel frowned, glaring at the frog behind his bangs. Why did the frog get defensive...? Suspicious! He brought his hand up, playing with his hair, he stated, "The frog's getting defensive, and the prince was just curious baka. The frog doesn't have to tell if he doesn't want to.", though it seemed more pouty than Bel wanted it to.**

_Fran turned his head "Stranger danger. Stranger danger." He stated emotionlessly. 'Baka-senpai how can you be so idiotic...' He thought, a bit mad_

**Bel sat up quickly, face getting red from the fever, and dizziness. "The frog's the one who came in the prince's room! The prince was just worried, if the frog doesn't want the prince to worry, then maybe he shouldn't come to the prince then start acting strangely!" He huffed out, angry with the frog, the prince was sick, couldn't the frog just leave him alone? Why can't the frog just let him be one day without making his heart skip! Why can't the frog just give him one day of going back to normal! As is, he had to deal with this once already when he liked Mammon, why was this frog hell bent on doing it to him again?**

**Bel huffed, realizing he just said that all out loud, his chest rose and fell, and his face went red, "W-w-wait Froggy! I-I... The-the prince didn't! H-he thought...!"**

_Fran looked a bit feverish like Bel. "Great I caught the Fallen Prince's Fever." He said still trying to sound like he didn't care. Did Fallen Senpai really say that? And he's stuttering... Bel-senpai..._

**Bel sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lip. Even after hearing his word vomit, that's all the stupid frog said?! He plopped back down in his bed, rolling over, in a very cold voice he commanded, "Get out frog, the prince doesn't want to see your stupid face."**

_Fran felt hurt, it felt like Bel had throw a million of those knifes of his and stabbed him in the chest/heart. He walked out with out a word muttering something as he left. "Sorry..."_

**Bel glared at the wall, his face still red. It was the stupid frog's fault anyway! Really! Bel had just basically laid everything on the line, and the stupid frog was the one who just complained that he got his fever! Besides! You don't catch a fever in a few minutes! It take a while for the symptoms to show!... so... why was the frog's face red? Beneath blond bangs, silverish blue (with tints of green), eyes widened. The frog was embarrassed? Why was the frog embarassed, if anything, Bel should've been embarrassed... but... maybe... it was cause the frog liked him back?**

**Bel squished his head between his hands, growling at himself. A genius was supposed to be smart, what happened to him?! Now... the question was... should he go after the frog? He did kinda say that he didn't wanna see his face, and he doesn't like going back on his word, but... Ugh... What would Luss tell him to do? To go after Fran. But then again, Luss was a crazy gay man. But he was also probably the most experienced in this sort of thing!**

**So, Bel through off the covers, deciding to go pay a visit to his frog! Even a fever couldn't stop a determined prince!**

_Fran layed on his bed covers over his head. 'Baka-senpai wouldn't really say that he's sick get the Idea out of your head Me... I'm just a teal haired Frog. I'm a frog that's all I've ever be to the prince...'_

**As if on cue, the prince burst through the door, almost flying over to the bed and to his frog, wrapping his arms around the teal haired idiot, "Froggy!" he sat up, now sitting on top of the frog, hands on either side of his head, and holding up the blonde. "The prince is sorry! H-he didn't mean to be cruel, just... the prince suddenly said everything, and he got worried that froggy didn't like him, and he kinda blew up at froggy. H-he... I didn't mean to yell at you, and I want-wanted to tell you that... I love you. So froggy..." the prince stared at the frog's eyes, even as his were shielded, his honesty was conveyed through his words and his actions.**

"**Please tell me how you feel about me?"**

_Fran looks at Bel he swollows alittle. "I do like you though Bel-senpai..." He says looking at him. "I've always liked you Bel-senpai. But your a prince..." He said looking away._

**Bel studied his face, sighing out, "But when a prince kisses a frog, it becomes royalty, right?", he leaned in, softly pressing a kiss to Fran's cheek, "Even if it's just like this."**

_Fran turned his head back to Bel. He loved the prince and he finally confested to him. He was blushing Bel had just kissed him even if it wasn't on the lips he still kissed him._

**Bel smiled, seeing the frog's face red, even if it was just a bit, he finally got the frog to show some emotion! "Shishishi~ So how does the frog feel about becoming a princess~?"**

_"If anything your the Princess Bel-senpai I turned into a prince." Fran states bluntly._

**Bel grinned leaning closer to the frog, lips inches away from him, "Shishishi, the prince is sorry froggy, but he sees no way in which you'd be the male~"**

_Fran looked at him emotionlessly. "Suuuure." He says rolling his eyes._

So, thanks for reading. OuO If you liked it, drop a review and I'll read it! Go check out her account for some more roleplays! :D Some I was part of, others I wasn't. xD


End file.
